just another day
by dolphingirl1991
Summary: it was just another day cleaning arthurs armour or so merlin thought, until uther makes him his pet for the night WARNING OF RAPE EXPLICIT SCENES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Another day Merlin thought polishing Arthur's armour how wrong he was.

Merlin was happy sat in the armoury polishing the armour for the royal prat he calls his friend. Arthur had ridden out early that morning on another quest to find Morgana. He thought uther would stop the search by now it had been three months since she had been taken and there had been no sign of her. He thought back to that day where he had to poison her to break the enchantment. He wished so much that he could have done it differently rather then try to take her life. But there was no other way round it. If he hadn't of done it then the kingdom would've been attacked and there would be someone else ruling.

Merlin was well away with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the armoury open and someone sliding in. Suddenly a gloved hand lashed out and wrapped around Merlin pulling him up. Merlin made to yell out but a hand stopped him from making any sound.

"Shhh" the voice said. "Be quiet"

Merlin tensed up. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the king. What did he want with him. Merlin could feel his magic coming to life but he managed to push it back down. He was scared and started to struggle to try and break free of the grip but Uther was one much stronger then he was. He felt some thing push against his backside and Merlin shook his head tears forming in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful when you struggle. I now see why Arthur has kept you for so long and not gotten rid of you like his old servants"

Uther said brushing his hard on against Merlin. The tears that had been in Merlins eyes were now falling freely down his cheeks.

"Shhh my pet don't cry"

Uther whispered in his ear. Merlin tried biting Uthers hand to get him off him but had no luck as Uther was wearing gloves.

Curse those gloves. Merlin thought.

Suddenly without knowing Uther quickly pulled his hand away from merlins mouth and held a rag over it cutting off Merlins breathing. he couldn't breath he struggled with all his might to get a breath. He tried kicking the man but Uther was stronger then him and could with stand the kicks. Merlin could feel himself getting weaker and weaker he knew something was on that rag that was sending him into unconsciousness.

After a few minutes his eyes shut and he was gone. But the last thing he heard was Uther laughing evilly saying.

"Now we can have some fun my pet"


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke with his head throbbing, he tried to move his hands but realised they were shackled to the wall above him. He looked around the room he was no longer in the armoury. Judging by the room size he must be in the ante chamber and he looked out the small window and realised it was nightfall. How long had he been knocked out for he tried to yell for help but the only sound that came out was muffled. He realised he had been gagged. He looked down at his body his shoes had been taken off, His scarf was missing and he was only wearing his breeches.

This isn't good he thought.

He was about to use magic to break the chains when the door opened and Uther stepped in.

Seeing the boys beautiful white skin his cock hardened beneath his breeches. He shut and locked the door behind him leaving the key in the door so no one could get in. Merlin squirmed his body up to the wall as much as he possibly could, as Uther stepped forward with his hand rubbing over his breeches. Merlin wanted to get away from this man he wanted Arthur to rescue him from this mans clutches but sadly Arthur was far away on his quest.

Uther bent down and lifted merlins head up. He removed the gag

"So beautiful" he said. "And all mine tonight

He started kissing the boys lips ravishing his tongue in the boys mouth. whilst his hand explored the boys chest. Merlin wanted to gag and bite him but knew he would be punished severely for it and so he had no choice but to let Uther carry on. Trying to think of happy thoughts of days when he was having a laugh with Arthur during the hunting sessions.

After a few moments Uther pulled away and started to untie his breeches. The next thing he had plunged his cock inside merlins mouth without warning. Merlin gagged and spluttered for breath. Uther carried on thrusting inside merlins mouth. He could feel his cock hardening more and loved the way the boy was gagging. He wanted to hear merlins moans and so his hands started ripping on merlins breaches until he started pulling merlins cock in the same rhythm. Merlin couldn't help the moan that left him when he felt uther pull on his cock. He hated how he was being turned on by this man and wanted to throw up.

Uther let go and pulled out of merlins mouth. He pulled Merlin up and turned him round bending him over and and started fingering around merlins entrance. Merlin whimpered and tried to move away from the grip.

"Don't move it will hurt even more if you do" Uther said

Merlin tried to stand still and stop his body from shaking. He heard a click and felt his arms flop down beside him he wanted to move and fight this man but he couldn't even move his arms as they were to weak to move from being hung up for so long. Uther lowered the boy to the floor and carried on fingering him plunging a finger inside every so often. Merlin bit his tougue until it bled to stop him from screaming out. He knew it was what Uther wanted and didn't want to give in.

"Scream for me, come on I want to hear you." Uther said smacking merlins back side. But Merlin stayed quiet.

"Fine then there is only one way I will make you scream."

With that Uther pulled Merlin up onto his hands and knees and pulled his backside up before plunging deep hard thrusts into the weeping shaking boy. Merlin could feel his backside burning at every thrust, he could hear Uther's moans in pleasure as he was getting closer and closer to releasing.

After so long Merlin couldn't keep it in and screamed at every thrust

"Ah... Ah... P...p...lease... Stop...STOP! I...I... beg... you..."

"There we go it gives me so much more pleasure to hear you scream like this keep begging me"

Merlin cried out as he felt Uther release inside him, he whimpered when he felt Uther pull out.

"That was beautiful you were so tight. And now I think it's your turn to release".

Merlin shook his head and cried as Uther pulled on his cock until it hardened and released all over him.

Uther cleaned the mess up and left leaving the broken boy on the floor. When Merlin heard the door shut and the lock clicking, he curled in on himself and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Uther strode in to the boy and threw him some clothes.

"Here put these on Arthur is due back today and he will need his manservant back."

Merlin slowly and painfully picked up the clothes and put them on. He felt disgusted at what Uther had done to him. Once dressed Uther pulled the boy into his chambers and pushed him against the wall with his hand clutching at his throat. Merlin clawed at the man for air.

"You will not tell Arthur or anyone of our little night together. If you do then the consequences will be severe do I make my self clear boy!"

With no answer from Merlin. Uther backhanded the boy until Merlin shouted yes

"Yes who?"

"Yes sire"

Another smack.

"No not yes sire. Yes master"

"Y...yes master."

"Good boy, remember that Merlin as we might have more nights together in the future when Arthur is away and your not needed now get out of my sight and remember not. A. Word."

Uther flung the boy towards the door and Merlin ran out the room as quick as his legs could run.

He stopped to catch his breath and sent a small spell to help him with stand the pain he was in until he could treat himself that night.

Just then he heard the cheers of the crowd outside and guessed that Arthur had returned.

Well time to get back to my duties he thought sadly and carried on his day as normal knowing he had to hold a deep dark secret until Uther's reign was over and Arthur was crowned king.


End file.
